The present invention concerns television receivers speaker enclosures for high quality stereophonic loudspeakers.
It is known in high quality stereophonic television receivers to build into the case of the receiver, at each of the left and right side of the picture tube, a complete loudspeaker enclosure with each enclosure having one or more high quality loudspeakers.
In order to avoid a screw fastener connection between assembled parts of the enclosure, it is also known to fasten the loudspeaker enclosures to the case of the television receiver by means of a form-fit snap-in connection, a so-called "Snap-in", whereby the locking generally occurs through a translational motion, a rocking motion or a swivelling movement to place one member into proper position so that the form-fit means of locking will locked in.
It is desirable in television receivers to try to keep the space between the side wall of the case and the picture tube as small as possible so that the overall width of the case does not become too large. In order to utilize this space in an optimized way for a loudspeaker enclosure which is desired to be as large as possible, it has been suggested to adapt the shape of the loudspeaker enclosure to the shape of the picture tube in such a way that the back end of the loudspeaker enclosure extends further into the interior of the case than at the front end since the picture tube narrows towards the neck. A portion of the unused space between the side wall of the case and the picture tube is then occupied by the loudspeaker enclosure. Because in assembly the picture tube has to be installed into the case before the loudspeaker enclosures are attached, the room for "snap-in" movement as discussed hereinabove is no longer sufficient for a pure translational motion to obtain a form-fit snap-in connection between the loudspeaker enclosures and the case with sufficient stability for the relatively large loudspeaker enclosure since a movement perpendicular to the case wall or a rocking motion are impracticable.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to create a secure form-fit snap-in connection between a loudspeaker enclosure and a television receiver case which requires only minimal movement during the locking process.